Chapter 788:Operation: Going Back Home Safely
Operation: Going Back Home Safety is the 788th chapter of the Doraemon manga series. Summary Nobita flees from an after-school detention and accidentally causes a widespread city hunt with himself being the target. With all their usual gadgets in repair, Doraemon must now guides a way for Nobita to safely return home with the newest gadget before the latter gets caught, or worse, faces Tamako's wrath. Plot At the Nobis' resident, Doraemon wonders why Nobita isn't back home yet despite the school is already out, though he quickly speculates that Sensei probably gives Nobita an after-school detention for either coming to school late or forgetting to do homework. Sure to Doraemon's thought, Nobita is told by Sensei to finish his yesterday homework first before leaving the class. Unable to bear the pressure, Nobita chooses to flee with the angry Sensei shouting behind him. Knowing that he is at fault, Nobita decides to go straight home, finish the homework, and apologize to Sensei the first thing in the tomorrow's morning. On a way back home, Nobita passes the Open Lot and is hit by a baseball ball, which Gian and Suneo tell him to throw it back. Stressed by the situation, Nobita throws the ball back with all his strength, which crashes into Kaminari's window (again) and causes him to flee the scene. The angry Kaminari proceeds to interrogate Gian's team for the person responsible, which Gian replies that it's Nobita. Kaminari then orders the entire team to bring back Nobita to take responsibility, which the team proceed to, chasing Nobita through out the town. However, much to their disappointment, Gian and his team fail to catch Nobita despite Nobita's supposed lack in athleticism. Realizing that they need more manpower, Gian orders Suneo to create a "Wanted: Nobita" poster and promising the person who turns him in for 10 comic books from Suneo's, much to Suneo displeasure. Gian and his team then spread the news about Nobita hunt through out the entire town, making Nobita unable to get back home on his normal route. Meanwhile, Doraemon observes that Tamako begins to show sign of anger for that Nobita is unusually late, and sends out the "Patrolling Eye Balls" to find Nobita. The gadget successfully locates Nobita at the Mountain, allowing them to communicate. After explaining what has transpired to Doraemon, the latter realizes that they're in a deep predicament since the usual asset like "Takecopter" and "Anywhere Door" are both in repair. Characters * Doraemon * Nobita Nobi * Sensei * Takeshi Gouda * Suneo Honekawa * Kaminari * Tamako Nobi Gadgets used Trivia * All of the wanted poster were later removed by the next manga chapter, thus no one could get the 10 comic book reward because EVERYONE ELSE have failed to get Nobita. ** This is explained in the 2005 anime adaptation: Suneo (who doesn't want to give away his 10 comic books as the reward) called off the hunt shortly after Gian was caught by his mother. Gallery Navigations Category:Doraemon volume 42 chapters